


Key to my heart

by yinlingghere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinlingghere/pseuds/yinlingghere
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has always been a quiet and shy boy, he had a hard time making friends. But it all changed after he met a girl named Y/N. The key to his heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Key to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to ' Clair de lune ' ( slowed ver ) on repeat while reading this, plus this is a short story. I apologize if there are any grammar + spelling mistakes.
> 
> TW: Contains self-harm ( drugs ) , Angst and a little fluff.

A young boy sat alone under the tree, he had a book in his hands as he laid on the big tree behind him. He was reading his book peacefully while enjoying the calm atmosphere. 

Akaashi has always been a quiet and shy boy. His parents are working overseas so they left him alone with his abusive grandparents. From a young age, he learned how to cook and survive all by himself. Everyday during recess, he will secretly observe her teacher's cooking. Sometimes when no one is around, he would grab the pan, turning on the fire and would attempt to cook by himself. Many times, the hot oil would jump onto his hand, leaving small dark spots. But this didn't stop him from learning. He had to, his grandparents would let him starve to death if he doesn't know how to cook. They never cared.

One day the little boy received a prize for being the best student in class, but as he got home, little did he know beatings were waiting for him. His grandparents fought again, his grandfather took all the anger on him as he begged him over and over again to stop. He was in pain, fear and shock. It made him traumatized, he had to cry himself to sleep day by day. He wanted to give up on life. But still, he held all of his emotion in, he knew he will find a way to escape this hell. Maybe not today, but someday in the future he will know what's living worth for.

The next day, he sat under the same tree. Reading his favourite book about ghosts. As he was reading, he felt someone or something peeking at him from behind. He turned around and saw a little girl standing there, she doesn't look familiar... maybe she's new.

" What are you reading? " The girl asked. Akaashi wanted to speak up but he couldn't, he was scared... what if she hurts him? What if she's a monster, just like his grandparents?

" I see, you don't open up to people.. That's okay! It's normal.. " The girl said with a smile, she sat beside him and stared at his nametag.

" I'm Y/N! Nice to meet you, Akaashi! " She reach out her hand, hoping he would shake her hand but he didn't. He didn't know how to react due to his trust issues. So many ' what if ' questions flew through his mind, the young girl pulled back with an awkward smile.

" I don't know what you've been through or maybe you were born this way, but that's okay! I still hope we can be good friends. " The word friends hit him, Akaashi never had a friend before. He just look at her, the little girl had a frown on her face. Akaashi didn't want to upset anymore people, he opened his mouth and tried to spit the words out.

" Sure. " He said in a soft tone, hoping the little girl heard him. She smiled again, a smile that could warm anyone's heart. For once, he was happy.

_

" Akaashi, which school are you going to next year? " The girl asked.

" Fukurodani Academy. How about you? " The girl felt her heart racing, her parents forced her to study overseas. She don't know when she'll return, or maybe she will never return. Her bright smile turned into a frown.

" Akaashi, I'm studying in Korea next year.. " She sighed, she didn't want to leave his side. The boy, himself didn't know how to respond. They were there for each other through thick and thin, she was his happiness and he was hers.

" When are you leaving? " The boy asked as their mood slowly turned gloomy. " Next week. " She hug her legs, leaning her face on her knees trying to cover her crying face. Of course, the boy noticed her sobs. He couldn't do anything to change the future, he wanted the best for her. 

He pat her back, cupping her face with his hands. Wiping away her tears with his thumb, assuring her that it's okay. He grab a box from his bag and gave it to her, it was a key necklace. " What's this? " She asked but the boy didn't say a word. He leaned closer, helping the girl put on the necklace. After that, he showed his own necklace. It was a heart locket that can only be opened by a key.

And the key is the necklace around her neck.

" I know we're still young but Y/N, I really like you. But I want to spend my time with you, so I'll wait for you to comeback. When you're back here, in my arms again, let's date. " He admitted. She was the first person to approach him and showed him a feeling nobody has ever shown.

The young girl smiled and gave the boy a peck on the cheek." Keiji, I like you too.. " The boy couldn't help but smile, he opened his arms allowing the girl to lean into his chest. Their arms wrapping around each other, as they enjoy the last few days together.

This is the last stage. Right?

_

2 years had passed and Akaashi joined the volleyball team, they have a match today with Nekoma. They won the first set, but during the second set their ace couldn't spike through their blocks. Bokuto started going emo mode, causing the team to loose a bit of hope.

" Let them save it if they can. As long as we regroup and reorganize our attack we'll be fine. " Akaashi told him.

" I kept thinking that the cross shot's won't work. Or more like, even if I play a cross shot, it always ends up straight. " Bokuto whined and he slap his forehead. 

Bokuto-san's weakness No.37... when the effect of a certain attack is particularly good. The other attack's might be forgotten. The young boy thought, the coach called a timeout and gathered around, Akaashi kept quiet thinking of ways on how to get Bokuto back in shape again.

Akaashi's POV

Calm down, we just need one more point to turn this around. Kenma will set next, I need to clear a path for Bokuto.

" Bokuto-san, don't think too much about doing cross shots by instinct. As long as you feel good, I will open the way for you. " I said with a serious look.

" AGAASHEE YOU SOUND SO COOL! "

_

Kenma will surely hit the ball to the front row, where Bokuto-san is. The serve receive is closer to the net than usual. I managed to trick Lev on thinking I'll do an off-tempo attack. A quick reaction from him as I expected, I turn my body facing Bokuto and setting the ball to him. In the next rotation Lev will be at the back while the troublesome Kuroo will come to the front. To deceive the opponents block, letting Bokuto to take advantage. The current rotation is the ideal time for him to do a cross shot.

In the end, we managed to win the second set. The crowd cheered for us while we thank the opposite team for the match, we also bowed to the crowd for their support. As we walk out of the gym room, there was a girl standing outside the door. She turned around and we made eye contact, It felt like everyone around us was going slow motion. It was her, It was Y/N.. she's finally back.

She opened her arms, a tear fell from her eyes as I run into her arms. The warmth I felt just like old times, her cuddles, her smile, her scent. The memories we made with each other flashes through my mind.

But most importantly, she's finally mine...

_

" Kenji, can you make a flower crown for mommy? " I ask my son, he have a bright smile just like hers. He nodded and continued to pick beautiful flowers from the garden. I walk towards to my wife as she laid on the tree looking at our cute actions. I sat beside her while or fingers intertwined, she grab our necklace and opened mine with her key. The locket opened and it started to play ' Clair de lune ' it was filled with so much emotion, until my vision started to become blur. Every thing around me started disappearing. 

" Keiji? "

" Keiji... "

" Keiji! " I opened my eyes wide to hear Y/N calling my name, she was laying on the hospital bed. She was skinny and sick, her eyes were tired, she had a hopeless look. 

So it was all a dream?  
_

Flashback

We were hanging out under the bright moon, dancing to the same song like idiots. She pulled me closer to her, her body collapsed on top of mine. I shook her body but she didn't wake up, I called the ambulance immediately and informed her mother.

I was forced to wait at the waiting room, Bokuto rushed to the hospital along with Y/N's mom. She had a dead look in her eyes, it feels like she knew this was going to happen. But on Bokuto's side, he was nervous. Ever since he met Y/N, he barely went emo mode, they share the same braincell and it hurts watching Bokuto look like this. It's doesn't feel the same.

" Son, I have to tell you something. " Her mother sat next to me.

" Y/N was born with a weak heart and her body is very fragile. I didn't tell you this because the both of you are so happy together and I didn't want to ruin that, I'm so sorry.. " I didn't know what to say, her mom sat there crying while me and Bokuto look at each other with disbelief. 

" Miss L/N? " The doctor called, she wiped her tears and look up at the doctor.

" Your daughter is suffering from heart failure, she doesn't have much time left. " Our tears kept falling, we were speechless. " You may enter, but please don't be loud. " The doctor said before leaving us alone.

I rushed into the room and saw Y/N laying on the bed looking at us, she heard the news and started to cry. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live on. But sadly, we couldn't escape the sad reality.

_

" Keiji, did you have a nightmare? " She asked while cupping my cheeks. 

" I had a dream about our young self and future. " I said with a sad tone, we talked about out future before. We were all thinking about a happily ever after without reminding ourselves about the risks. Nobody lives forever, there is so happily ever after in this brutal world.

" I'm sorry I can't give you a happy future, Keiji. I know how much it hurt you to loose someone you love. But when that day come, please live on. " I stopped her from saying another word by kissing her lips. Our tears streaming down like a waterfall as we slowly gave up on hope.

-

A few days later. ( Y/N's POV )

" Ms Y/N, we are very happy to inform you that we found a donor. We will proceed to perform a surgery in 2 hours. " The doctor said with a smile, I couldn't help but cried with tears of joy. I grab my phone and dialed my boyfriend about the news. He was very happy for me and decided to come over after work was done.

He brought some food over and placed it on the side table. He fed me gently while I enjoy the food. I was so excited to get well, I can finally have a family with Akaashi and live happily! 

2 hours later, the doctor informed me that it was time to perform the surgery. Before I went in, Akaashi, Bokuto and my mom accompanied me. Akaashi gave me a kiss and hugs before I went in. I could see his tears fall but I assume it was tears of joy.

-

I woke up and was surrounded by the Fukurodani volleyball team and my mom. But Akaashi was nowhere to be found.

" Where's Keiji? I want to tell him the surgery went successful! " I asked but they were quiet.

" Hey.. what's with the sad faces? Where's Keiji? " I asked again but this time I was annoyed.

Bokuto gave me a letter and a necklace. It was the Akaashi's. I was still confused so I opened the letter.

' My love, I have so many things I want to thank you for. Do you remember the first time we met? You helped me open up to people, you were the first person to approach me. When you came back from Korea, I was so happy to see you! I knew you kept your promise, and words can't describe how much I love you. By the time you're reading this, please remember I will always be in your heart. And I told the doctor to lie about the donor, it was actually me. I want you to live a happy life, Bokuto will help me look after you. I love you so much, my darling. Thank you for being there for me through thick and thin, please don't blame yourself, this is my own decision. You mean so much to me, I won't hesitate to risk my life to save you. Thank you again and I'm sorry. Live on and don't look back. I love you. I will forever be by your side, now carry on without me. ' - Akaashi Keiji.

" Hey.. this is a joke, right? " My smile faded as I held onto the paper tighter. The team cried quietly while my mother hold me in her embrace, trying to calm me down.

-

Many months have passed but I was not over it, I couldn't sleep without him. I didn't have the appetite to eat, Bokuto have been taking care of me as I refuse to meet anybody else including my mother. Bokuto stole the spare key to Akaashi's apartment because he knew I will hide there. His clothes didn't have his scent anymore, I was going crazy without him. One thing he didn't knew is that I can't live without him, I love him so so much. I jump on the bed, throwing the pillows across the room as I held our necklace, I opened the heart locket and the same song played. 

' Clair de lune ' 

So many flashbacks were in my mind, my head was spinning. I rather die than continue to live like this. I grab a pill and a cup of water, before I could swallow it, Bokuto caught me. He threw the glass away until it cracked, he hugged me tightly not letting go as I cry on his chest.

" I miss him so much, Bokuto.. I can't move on.. " I screamed while hitting his chest. He didn't let go and patted my back.

" Y/N, he was a great friend of mine. I can't move on too, but we have to let go of the past. I'm sorry but crying won't bring him back to life. " He said.

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep in his arms. I was tired, so so tired.

-

Winter finally arrived, I decided to visit his grave. I wore thick clothes because of the cold, I grab some flowers from the flower shop and made my way to his grave. 

Here I am, standing right in front of his grave. I knelt down in front of his grave as I put the flowers and lantern beside and slowly lean my head on the headstone. I opened the heart locket, listening to the song again as I stayed there. It was cold, but I didn't have the energy to move or speak. I just sat there, hopeless and broken.

Suddenly, my surroundings became warm. My body wasn't cold anymore, it felt like I was in someone's arm. I turned around and saw Akaashi hugging me, I touch his cheek and he smiled. He gave me a small peck on the forehead before standing up, he held onto my arms and started dancing with me to the song. 

" Let's go home. " He said.

" I missed you dumbass. " I chuckled.

" I won't leave you anymore, let's go home. Together. " He smiled, as he pulls my hand. We were running, and running.. back home.  
-

You are the key to my heart, Y/N.  
-

" So.. how did she die? " Y/N's mother asked.

" She was found dead leaning against Akaashi's grave. The doctor said she frozed to death. " Bokuto replied.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and Im sorry if it didn't reach your expectations. I hope you enjoyed this story! <3


End file.
